One Hundred Draco and Ginny Drabbles and Oneshots
by delete-the-girl
Summary: Just as the title says, this is one hundred Draco and Ginny drabbles and/or one shots. They are based upon a list of prompts I have been given.


**This is a response to the one hundred drabble/one-shots challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. This is like the title says, one hundred drabble/one-shots, based upon a list of one hundred prompts that were given. They are all based on the pairing of Draco and Ginny. However, they do not go in any particular chronological order. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Frog**

"Draco, do you know the muggle story The Princess and the Frog?" asked Luna Lovegood.

"Luna I know nothing about any such muggle story, why would I? It's a muggle story, emphasis on the muggle part." drawled Draco.

"Why do you ask, Luna?" Ginny, who had taken interest in the subject, asked her friend.

"I think it's fitting of your and Draco's relationship." replied Luna who then tilted her head and stared off into space.

Ginny turned and smiled a Draco. "I believe you just got called a frog, love." said Ginny, with a big smile plastered on her face.

Blaise Zabini who was sitting by Luna burst out laughing.

"I'm glad you find that humorous Zabini." Draco gave a very pointed look to his best friend.

"I'm use to people calling you a ferret but I've never heard them call you a frog before," laughed Blaise.

"Ha ha, very funny. Let's all make fun of Draco. Okay Luna, you have our attention. What is this story you speak of?" said Draco.

"Well it's about a prince who gets turned into a frog by a witch. In order to get turned back into his normal self he has to get kissed by a princess. When he finds the princess who kisses him they fall in love and live happily ever after. That's the basic story anyways."

"What exactly has does that have to do with Ginny and I?" asked Draco with a very puzzled look upon his face.

"You're the frog, she's the princess. Really Draco, how could you be so daft?" Blaise rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I get that part you git. I just don't see the reasoning behind this conversation." defended Draco.

"I've been reminiscing over your and Ginny's relationship and how it has progressed over the years. For instance, when she first got to Hogwarts you both hated each other. Then after years of hating each other you forged a friendship, then over time fell in love. Like in the story Draco was a frog, or a git, he was cruel and emotionless, then when he fell in love with you his heart warmed and he started transforming into a prince. Now after Ginny kissed you and warmed your heart you are in love and will be forever. The story is basically a metaphor of your life together. I like it much better than people comparing the two of you to Romeo and Juliet which was a tragedy and they both died in the end. Both of you are still alive." Luna rolled her eyes before continuing, "People really should find out more about the muggle metaphors before they use them."

"That is actually really cute, Luna. Even though I don't think I've changed him. I think he has transformed himself. I believe deep down he always wanted more for himself than what people already had him labeled, he just didn't know how to go about doing it without getting killed." said Ginny.

"I agree, Ginny. I know that you were good for him, but if he didn't want to change he wouldn't of have done it. He can be quite stubborn sometimes." agreed Blaise.

"I love how you both are talking about me like I'm not sitting right here," commented Draco.

"We know your there, love. We just like talking about you all sappy so you get embarrassed.," laughed Ginny.

"For the hundredth time today, Malfoy's...."

"Don't get embarrassed." Everyone finished his sentence for him. Laughing while they did it.

They continued there their night laughing and enjoying each others company., and While poking fun at Draco here and there.

A/n

Please review. I would love to hear your comments. If you think it sucks, let me know that too. Just nicely please. I was just meandering around ffn and found this challenge. I know it's a big challenge but it gives me something to keep the writers block away on my chapter fic. Thanks for reading this drabble. I'm sure some will be humorous, some dark, some general. So a little of something for everybody. Thanks go out to wvvampire for giving this a quick look over. I appreciate it.


End file.
